


Crush

by singingtater



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol doesn't quite know how to express the feelings he has towards his childhood friend (reader).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

You’ve known Chanyeol since you were both kids. The two of you used to spend almost every day together. He is your best friend, there’s no doubt about it. He knows more about you than anyone else in the world. Even after becoming an idol, he never forgot about you. In fact, you spend the majority of your time at the dorm if the guys are there. You’re just so comfortable with Chanyeol, and he’s comfortable with you! Or…well… he WAS. Something has gotten into him lately and he’s been ignoring you, and it frustrates you to no end! You have an idea though, and he can’t ignore you forever, not if you create situations for him to acknowledge you!

You tap lightly on the door of the dorm, the plan going through your head as you wait. 

“Who is it?” You know that voice. Heck, you know all of the voices that could come from behind that door by now.

“Open the door, Jongin!” You announce jokingly. The door swings open suddenly.

“Y/N!!!” Jongin yells and pulls you inside before wrapping his arms around you excitedly. “Guys, Y/N’s here!” Suddenly, all the guys swarm into the living room. 

“Y/N!”

“We missed you!”

“It’s been so long!” Each boy happily greets and hugs you, as if it’s been years, even though you were definitely just here two days ago. 

“Is Chanyeol not here?” You ask once all other members are present.

“He’s in his room.” Kyungsoo states. 

“Oh, uh, is he okay?” He doesn’t usually just stay in his room, being the happy virus that he is.

“Yeah, he’s fine. I think he’s working on a song or something.”

“Oh, ok. Well, I’ll be right back, ok? I’m going to go say hi to him.” The group nods and you make your way to Chanyeol’s room. You slowly crack open the door and peek inside. He’s sitting at his desk, laptop in front of him, and his eyes are glued to the screen. “Hey, Chanyeol.”

There’s no response, so you step inside. “Chanyeol?” Still nothing. Is he that hard of hearing? You clear your throat before speaking up. “Chanyeol?”

He sighs deeply and turns around. “What??” His voice is rough and he sounds irritated.

“I, just- I wanted you to know I was here so I was trying to get your attention-“

“Yeah. I heard you. I nodded, did you not see me nod? I know you’re here, ok? Now, I’m kinda busy so…”

“Right, yeah. Sorry.” You practically whisper. You can’t believe he’s being like this to you, his best friend! “I’ll just… be with the guys in the living room if you want to join us…” He just turns back to his computer.

Sadly, you retreat back to the living room and join in whatever conversation the members are having.

Jongin and Sehun sit on either side of you on the couch, while the other members are seated on the floor around you. You decided that if Chanyeol saw some of the pictures of the two of you from childhood, he would remember how close you are. You can’t just let this friendship sink like the Titanic. The photo album on your lap is full of pictures of the two of you. You’re playing on the playground, jumping on the trampoline at your old house, riding in the little green wagon you had, and so many other things. You were inseparable, really. 

“Chanyeol-ah! Get in here!” Sehun screams. Chanyeol casually enters, unamused at the sight of you, it seems. 

“What?” He seems slightly intrigued by the album in your lap.

“It’s a photo album my mom made of us when we were kids! Wanna see?” You’re pleased with yourself when his eyes widen, and he’s clearly interested.

“Yeah, sure!” He nods and scurries over. He leans and looks over the picture, before pulling back quickly. Clearing his throat, he returns to his room and adds a “That’s cool, but I have stuff to do.”

It’s late, but you don’t want to leave yet, so the guys decide that all ten of you should watch a movie. Somehow, Jongdae convinced Chanyeol to sit next to you on the couch, since there wasn’t exactly another spot to sit. 

“I vote for Transformers!”

“Ugh, no! Let’s watch Avengers!”

“No, anything but those!”

While they continue to fight over what movie, you find your eyes are closing, feeling heavier and heavier by the moment. You slowly drift off and lean your head over to rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder, as you have countless times. Just as your head lightly touches his shoulder, he jumps up and runs to the kitchen. “I’m going to make popcorn!” He shouts.  
Your hurt eyes meet Jongdae’s sympathetic ones. You feel like your heart has been ripped out of your chest. The pain is so intense it’s almost physical. As tough as it is to see Chanyeol knowing that he clearly doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore, you can’t quit hanging out with the guys. You love them all too much to do that. 

You’re strolling through the park one night with all of the members. It’s one of your favorite things to do, and even though you have to go after dark so they don’t get noticed, you don’t mind. Chanyeol is walking by Jongin and he’s chatting away about who-knows-what. You make sure to keep your distance, and you walk by Kyungsoo in the back of the group. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo…”

“Hmm?”

“I, uh, is Chanyeol mad at me? Did I do something to upset him? Do you know?”

“Oh. No, as far as I know he’s not mad at you.” 

“Oh. Ok.” It seems like there’s more he wants to say about the subject, but he stays silent.

As you walk through a particularly dark section of the park, you and Kyungsoo are having a simple conversation about the plans for his acting career. You don’t notice the hole in the sidewalk in front of you, and you step right in it. Your ankle twists in an unnatural way and you fall to the ground with a thud. Kyungsoo immediately stops and bends down to help.

“Guys! Wait!” He calls out.

They all turn towards you, confusion on their faces before they realize what’s happened. Chanyeol immediately rushes to your side, worry apparent in his features. All of the other stand around you, unsure of what to do.

“Y/N, are you okay?” He asks in a panic. 

“What do you care?” You retort. This is unbelievable. How dare he? He DARE he ignore you and then all of sudden pretend to care, just because of a minor injury?

“What are you talking about?” He asks, surprised by your response and tone of voice.

“Oh, give it up, Chanyeol! Look, I don’t care if you don’t want to be friends anymore, or if you’re mad about something I did, but don’t pretend like you care about me when you obviously don’t anymore! Really, it’s fine.”

He stills for a moment, looking down at the pavement. He seems ashamed of something.

“That’s… I…Uhh…” He opens and closes his mouth, looking for the right words. He sighs. “You’re right.”

“Huh?”

“I am mad, but not at you.”

“Ok…?” Then why is he taking this out on you?

“I’m mad at myself for being scared to talk to you.”

“And that’s my fault..? What do you even mean you can’t talk to me? You’ve done it for years…”

“I like you.”

“Um, I like you too? Or I did… until you started acting like a jerk-“

“Y/N! No, not like that. I have a HUGE crush on you. I have for a while now…” He reaches out to take your hand. This physical contact feels familiar, like you’ve always had with Chanyeol, except this time it’s different because there’s meaning behind it.

“Y-You have a crush on m-me?” You curse internally at yourself for stuttering. What a loser.

He smiles at your stutter, and his adorable dimples appear. “Yes. So-“

“So..?” You smile slightly at this adorable puppy in front of you.

“Will you go out with me , Y/N?”

“Hmm, yes-“ 

“YESSSSS!” He starts his victory dance, but that ends quickly.

“BUT-“ You continue. He halts his dance and glances at you.

“But?”

“BUT, you have to apologize to me first.”

He kneels down facing you. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“For?”

“For…uh…”

“Being a jerk?”

“Being a jerk!! Yes!!” He holds his arms out as if he’s offering a hug and announces, “I, Park Chanyeol, am officially apologizing for being a jerk to Y/F/N!”

“Thank you!” You grin at his grand gestures. He’s too cute for his own good.

“So you forgive me?”

“Yes, Chanyeol.”

“And you’ll go out with me?”

“Yes, Chanyeol.” 

“YESSSSS!” He stands and resumes his victory dance. Lost in his excitement, he begins to grabs your hand and tried to pull you off the ground.

“Ah! Ow!” You cry out.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot! Um, can you walk?” 

“I don’t think so…”

“Then I’ll carry you!” He proudly proclaimed.

“What? Wait, no…” He struts towards you with purpose. “Park Chanyeol, don’t even think about- AH!” He scoops you up bridal- style and skips away from the group. 

From behind you, Baekhyun screams, “Yeah, well, we didn’t want to hang out with you anyway!”

“Great!” Chanyeol replies, “Bye!!”

You laugh before responding for yourself. “Bye, guys!!”

“I’m going to be the best boyfriend ever! I promise!” Chanyeol brags with a bright smiile across his face.

You sigh jokingly and kiss him on the cheek. “I have no doubt about it.”


End file.
